


The Child of Hera

by sandle131



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Breakups, Characters Show Up Later, F/M, M/M, Relationships to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandle131/pseuds/sandle131
Summary: Jason Grace was never supposed to have been born if Hera had her way, he never would have taken a single breath,





	The Child of Hera

Jason Grace was never supposed to have been born. Hera was lenient with Zeus after the birth of Thalia, all she did was forbid him from going back to see that woman again, not kill the child like she should have, then maybe he would not have gone back to that woman. Yet, here she was, screaming at her husband for getting that skank pregnant again, but not as Zeus as Jupiter, but she did not care. That child would not live to see the sky nor breathe a single breath on its own. That she would promise to Zeus.

“No, no my love, this child needs to be born, he will be powerful!” Zeus pleaded with Hera, he begged her not to kill this child, too many had been taken from him before. “No, this child will die!” Hera screamed to the Heavens,  
“You have already had a child with that woman and I allowed that thing to live, but not another!” 

Suddenly, a golden, blinding light came down between the couple. The Fates.  
“The child has a hard future, but he is a necessity to the survival of us all...But he shall not only be the child of one god, but that of two. The child of the unfaithful and the loyal lover. He shall not die today.” The Fates chanted together hauntingly until they disappeared with the last word on their breath.  
“The child of the unfaithful and the loyal lover?” Zeus whispered,  
“Hera, you must become a patron to this child, it is what the Fates have prophesied.”  
Hera shuddered, a child with Zeus that would not rapidly age, but he was not her own. Could she care for a child that she had not given birth too?  
“Hera, please, he could have extraordinary power with your blessing.”  
“I do not think I could love a child that is not mine,” Hera sighed, “He would never be mine to love. He has a mother.”  
“She will not care for him, my love. She barely cares for Thalia. All she does is drink and scream for me. Thalia will be going to Camp Half-Blood once she is old enough and the boy will go to Camp Jupiter.” Zeus explained to his wife. He hoped that she would protect the boy, that he would be her son. He could not give her a son, until now.  
“Alright, when the boy is born, he will be given my blessing and I will become his patron.”

Then a horrible voice screamed to the heavens, “ZEUS!”, Beryl Grace was screaming for him, the time had come for the child to be born.  
“It is too early for the birth…” Zeus whispered, “unless she did not stop drinking like she promised she would, she swore on the River Styx.” “The River will not curse her until after she has given birth, it will not harm the innocent inside of her,” Hera informed Zeus.  
“I must go and see that the child will be alright.” Zeus quickly gathered some things he might need. He paused and looked at his wife.  
“Would you like to come with me to see the birth of our son, my love?”

Hera was shocked, but she quickly overcomes her sudden overwhelming desire to have another little child to call her own, it had been too long since Ares was little.  
“Yes, yes I will come and make sure that there is a safe birth for our little boy.”

Later, at exactly midnight on July 1st, little Jason Grace is given to rest in Hera’s arms as Zeus looks on from his spot beside Beryl. Zeus knew that soon the River Styx would strike its wrath upon her from endangering Jason and he did not want Jason to hear his mother’s screams. Hera knew this as well as she quickly left the room with a nurse and took Jason to the nursery to be given a bottle. Not even five seconds after little Jason had arrived in the nursery, did Hera hear Beryl’s screams for a second time, thus signaling her death instead of a new life. As she shields little Jason's ears from her screams, his little eyes opened for the first time and looked at her with undying love and then, she knew that this child was meant for her blessing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates, chapters will become longer as I get into writing this story. I would appreciate any feedback!


End file.
